Wedding Day What If's
by St. Minority
Summary: Elizabeth and Will are getting married. But will Elizabeth be able to get through the ceremony without remembering a night of passion between her and Jack? What if........?


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. All belong to Disney...etc.

This is just a little thing I threw together. Rated M for some sexual stuff between Elizabeth and Jack.

Please review with comments.

* * *

Elizabeth stared at herself in the full-length mirror. She was very pleased with how she looked in her wedding gown. Her hair was pinned up into a bun with a few strands loose to rest against her cheeks. Her cheeks themselves were flushed with excitement. Eagerness and nervousness filled her.

Today, she would wed William Turner.

It was six months after the fiasco with the cursed pirates. In those six months, she came to know Will inside and out. She smiled to herself as she remembered when one night, her and Will had been talking, but each got caught in the moment. They both ignored the common rule of waiting until they were married. He had held her close afterwards, comforting her, letting her know that she was the only woman he ever wanted and would want. That is when he proposed to her. She accepted happily. Before the wedding date could be set though, Will was requested to England to design and create swords with other blacksmiths for the Navy. His reputation as an excellent blacksmith had spread by word of mouth from Commodore Norrington to Governor Swann and then abroad. He was honored and took the invite, only after she approved. And she was delighted for him, but was lonely for the months he was gone.

Her smile faltered.

The invitations had gone out. She asked Will not to invite the pirate Captain. She rolled off every excuse she could think of to why he would not be able to come, trying to prevent Will from sending him an invitation. Will just laughed it off, and said that they should send him one in case he would be able to come.

The thought that _he_ might show up to their wedding that day made her uneasy, her stomach doing flip flops. What if he did?

"Miss Swann?"

The voice made her emerge from her thoughts.

"Are you ready?" the maid asked her.

"Yes…….Yes, I'm ready."

She took one last look at herself in the mirror before heading out of her bedroom with the maid.

In a few moments, she was to become a wife.

* * *

The ship docked and the crew began the trek into town. They followed their Captain, who led them to the church the event was being held in. An uncomfortable air lingered upon the crew; pirates in a church? It was unheard of. But for the occasion, it was allowed without any questions, only a few distasteful looks.

"Jack!" Will whispered loudly.

Jack glanced around, and his eyes fell on Will who stood on the other side of the room. Will motioned him over enthusiastically, frantically. Jack got up from his seat and sauntered over to him.

"Thank you for coming," Will said breathlessly, shaking the man's hand excitedly.

"Why, Will, you don't seem nervous at all," Jack said sarcastically with a smile.

"It shows that much?"

"Oh yes. There's barely any color left in your face, mate."

Jack's grin grew wider as Will looked as if he was about to become completely unraveled.

"I don't understand. Why am I so nervous? Am I second guessing this? It's just………what if…….."

"Will, take a deep breath. You're only like this because it's one of the biggest decisions of your life. Do you love her?"

An expression of shock came over his face. "Of course I love her. Remember, I'd die for her."

"Well then, don't worry about anything."

Jack placed a comforting hand on Will's shoulder, allowing him to relax.

"Thanks, Jack."

Jack nodded and said, "Well, I better be getting back to me seat."

"Right……right."

"Don't let your knees buckle when your taking your vows," Jack joked as he walked away.

"Right," Will breathed. The image of what that might look like entered Will's mind, and his throat closed on him. He could not swallow and began to pace back and forth.

"Mr. Turner, it's time," someone told him.

He followed mindlessly to where the pastor stood in the front of the chapel. All eyes were on him at the moment. Until from somewhere, he heard someone call for the spectators to stand for the bride. Everyone rose, and his eyes fell onto Elizabeth and her father. She was glowing, sunshine seemed to radiate from her frame. They walked down the aisle slowly, as if time was frozen and now melted away in the hot sun. All nervousness left him, leaving a feeling of tranquility and no doubt that he was making the right decision for once. He watched her closely coming towards him, but missed her staring at Jack as she passed by him.

Jack smiled and shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. She swallowed hard as flashes went through her mind. She saw tanned naked skin against her own pale flesh. His face was twisted in blinding pleasure. His long black hair was tangled and cascaded over his shoulders. She wrapped herself around his sweaty body. She could hear both of their soft moans and whimpers.

She came back to herself when the pastor began to speak. She was stunned to find that she stood next to Will now. She sighed, and with the exhale of breath the thoughts left her. She now focused her attention on the matter at hand and the man she loved.

* * *

Will said, "I do."

The pastor turned to Elizabeth now. "And do you, Elizabeth Swann, take William Turner to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Her eyes darted to where Jack sat. His amber eyes met hers and they locked in an instant. The past event played in her head again.

_She removed Jack's shirt as he pulled at the lacing of her dress. They tumbled onto the bed, a tangle of limbs. He pulled the dress off of her and she slid his trousers off. The floor was spotted with their articles of clothing. _

_His hungry lips met hers in a passionate kiss. It sent fire running through her blood. She let his tongue pass into her mouth. As he continued the kiss, he caressed her body with his rough hands. She did not know quite what to do with her own hands. Shaking slightly, she moved them up his back and weaved her fingers in his hair. He pulled away to look at her, but only briefly. She lifted up and caught him in another kiss as he took his time penetrating her. She moaned, but it was lost in his mouth. _

_All thought left her as the moment filled her with complete bliss. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he started to place sloppy kisses down her neck. He licked her skin, leaving a glistening trail as he went. She breathed heavily, whispering his name at times. He began to gently thrust inside of her, causing her to tremble. He went leisurely at first, allowing both of them to get the feel of it. He then quickened his pace. She moved with him, breath now coming quick. Her hands rested on his back and her fingers arched, causing her nails to dig into his skin. She stared up at his face. His eyes were closed for only a moment and then stared back at her. He was panting, the warmth of his breath brushing against her skin. Soft moans escaped him, and he was swallowed up in desire. He bore into her as she cupped his face in her hands and pulled him down for a kiss. It sent him over the edge and he cried out into her mouth. _

_She wrapped her arms around him and held his slightly trembling body to her. He rested on top of her, trying to catch his breath. _

"Miss Swann?"

She shook her head and looked at the pastor. "Yes, I do."

She gazed into Will's eyes. The reliving of the past only lasted a second. No one suspected anything, just that she had last minute jitters.

The ceremony concluded. Will and Elizabeth walked out ahead of everyone, hand in hand, married.

* * *

The reception was held at her father's house.

Will and she made conversation with almost everyone. She moved from room to room, trying to avoid Jack at all costs. Will was suspicious of nothing as she led him into the living room. She saw Jack standing near the fireplace alone, looking aimlessly around with a bottle of rum in his hand, and was about to leave. But Will called to him and she could not lead him away now.

It was now Will who lead her over to Jack.

"Congratulations," he said with a charming grin. His eyes avoided hers.

"Thank you," Will replied. Elizabeth only smiled.

"What's next for the happy couple?"

"We're not sure-"

"Mr. Turner!" someone interrupted.

"Please excuse me. Jack, thanks for coming. It meant a lot."

"Of course. Your welcome."

Jack was taken by surprised when the younger man hugged him. He allowed the friendly embrace and nodded when Will left.

Elizabeth was left with him.

Jack sighed and glanced at her nervously.

"Um…….Well…….I should leave you to your guests."

He started to walk away. She knew she had to do something to clear the tension between them.

"Jack, wait."

He stopped and turned to her.

"About…….About what happened.……" She did not know what exactly to say.

"Yeah……..about what happened. You haven't told dear William, have you?"

"No! No, no, no. Jack, he had already been gone for a month to England when you came. I was lonely and I think……I know we both got caught up with the moment."

Jack nodded. "You should have just kicked me out then, love."

"But I wanted your company. But I didn't want _that._ What I'm trying to say is, I was not thinking straight and neither were you. It was a decision made by both of us and it was a mistake. Am I right in saying so?"

"Yes. Of course."

"So now can this tension be cleared between us? Can we forget that it happened?"

"It can and we may."

"Good! Good. Thank you."

Jack nodded and his lips curled into a slight smile.

She told him good bye as she was pulled away by her father.

Jack gripped the bottle in his hand, gathered his crew, and left.

* * *

That night, Elizabeth lay awake with Will asleep beside her.

She had asked Jack to forget about their night together, but she herself could not. She could feel the older man's skin beneath her hands still. _What is wrong with me?_ she thought. _I love Will. I really do. But what if………what if I had gone with Jack instead? _

What if……….?

* * *

Reviews would be nice:D 


End file.
